Little Voyagers
by Gun Mage
Summary: I'm not a parent..... Well, maybe not in a biological sense, but you're certainly a mommy to this crew..... Now just take that and think about TNG's 'Rascals.' R&R, if you please. Rating for future violence.


Okay, this hasn't been beta'd, so please excuse any spelling errors or bad writing. I kinda got this from the 'little episode' on the Enterprise-D, and Q commenting on Janeway being the 'Mommy of Voyager.' So, I made it happen. Here you go, the chibi crew of the U.S.S. Voyager! Rating for future violence...

"Wow, she flies like a dream!" Tom said at the controls of the alien shuttle.

"No kidding. It almost flies better than our own shuttles." Chakotay said next to him.

"And there's so much space in here!" B'Elanna exclaimed as she threw her arms up and brought them to rest behind her head, leaning back in her chair near the engineering console. Harry, Seven, Neelix, Tuvok and the Doctor heartily agreed in their own way from a large table in the far back. Neelix had made another one of his concocctions in the well-equipped kitchen, which happened to taste very good, and even had everyone going back for seconds.

"Lovely people, the Marill, to let us borrow this magnificent shuttle to take up to Voyager." The Doctor said happily, typing into a PADD.

"I'll say. If this beauty were mine I'd never let her out of my sight!" Tom smiled as the shuttle skimed some purple clouds.

"It's great to find a people who are so passionate about their culture as well as their food!" Neelix did a little jig as he brought a cup of tea to B'Elanna.

"Amen. I hope you got some more of this pale tea; I can't get enough of it." B'Elanna drank greedly from her silver cup.

"Suvari moonlight tea. We came just at the peek of the season for Suvari flowers." Neelix explained, walking to the back to go through some more of the culunary delights they had picked up from the Marill planet.

"I must say, this dish is one of the best you've made, Neelix. Dare I ask what ingredient you've used?" Tuvok asked, taking another forkfull to his mouth.

"If it's something gross, I think you'd better not tell us. This'll be my second plate, and I'm sure the Marill don't want their shuttle a shade of pink and blue." Harry said warningly.

"Well, the people are vegetarians, so no strange meats to worry about. I call it 'Pyo-pod sweet bean stir fry'. Their are other ingredients, but the beans are the main ingredient. From what the Marill told me, the pods mature on the sunny side of the planet for thirty days, and then they're harvested, shelled, and washed. Then they soak in a brine for another thirty days on the moonlit side of the planet. The end result is a bright, savoury bean that does well in stir-fry, stews, and soups." Neelix said, all while pulling out some rather exotic and beautiful looking plants for later consumption.

"What about it, Seven? Doesn't taste great?" Harry asked as he wiped his mouth. Seven of Nine was in the middle of her second plate and her sixth forkfull of stir fry. Bringing a hand to cover her mouth, she replied,

"It is sufficient." speaking through a mouth-full of food. Everyone on board the shuttle laughed. (Except Tuvok.) Neelix moved to the front of the shuttle with two cups of warm Suvari tea for Tom and Chakotay.

"Oh, thank you." Chakotay inhaled the sweet scent of the light tea.

"...Mmm. Your right, B'Elanna, this is good." Tom took another swig.

Voyager soon came into view, emerging from a larger set of pale purple clouds.

"Voyager to Paupou." Came the Captain's voice.

"This is the Paupou. Go ahead, Voyager." Tom replied.

"So, how was the planet while I was gone? Still beautiful, I expect." Janeway said, leaning back in her chair.

"Definitely, we all had a great time Captain." Tom said happily.

"Here here!" Came Harry's voice.

"An absolutely wonderful planet." Came the Doctor's.

"I was thinking of inviting the rest of the crew to take shore leave on Marill. There's no crime, the people are friendly, and it's equally beautifuly if you stay on the moonlit side or the sunny side." Chakotay said, leaning towards the comm.

"That's a great idea. Maybe we can invite some of the Marill to come try out our holodecks." B'Elanna said.

"I'll ask Queen Marimaya as soon as your back on Voyager. I can't wait to hear about your trip." Janeway chuckled.

"We can't wait to tell you! You'll never guess what happened to Seven and Tuvok." Harry said. "I'll give you a hint; They actually had fun." The Doctor chimed in, causing both Tuvok and Seven to raise an eyebrow.

Before Tuvok and Seven could start objecting, Janeway interjected. "Alright, see you in a bit. Voyager out."

"Okay, go ahead and set the auto pilot for the Marill home planet." Chakotay said, rising from his seat.

"Right; Wouldn't want to ruin this shuttle trying to get it into the cargo bay." Tom started to enter the information.

"Nevermind the damge it would do to Voyager." The Doctor rolled his eyes, moving towards the transporter pad. Neelix picked up the crews dishes with Tuvoks help. B'Elanna and Seven walked into the kitchen to begin gathering the ships supplies.

"Why don't we go ahead and beam the food down first?" B'Elanna suggested, carrying a large sack of bright blue 'potatoes'.

"Not a bad idea." Neelix said jovially, taking the bag from the half-klingon and placing it on the transporter pad. The crew all walked in and out of the kitchen until the entire pad was full of Marill delicacies.

"Well, we're definately not going hungry for the next fourty years." Tom said, making Neelix swell with pride.

"Energizing." B'Elanna said, pressing a yellow button. After the food was on the ship, everyone took their place under the transporter.

"Everyone ready?" Chakotay asked. The group all nodded. "Ener-" There was a flash of light from outside the shuttle's windows, and the ship began to rock violently. Everyone was thrown off of the pad into the room they had previously been sitting. Tom, Chakotay, and B'Elanna scrambled up and got to their stations. Tuvok helped the others up, only for them all to be knocked over again.

"What's happening?" Tuvok asked from the floor, trying to pull his leg out from under Seven of Nine.

"It looks like we're caught in some sort of energy field." B'Elanna reported, holding on to her console for support through the violent movement of the shuttle.

"Hard about, full impulse." Chakotay ordered Tom.

"Aye, sir." Tom worked feverisly, pressing buttons so fast he almost couldn't follow himself.

Back on the ship, Janeway jumped up from her chair. "What's happening out there?" Janeway demanded, staring at the terrifying picture on the screen.

"The Paupou has been surrounded by an energy field, sir." An Ensign reported.

"The shuttle's breaking up. Hull breech in 50 seconds." Said another ensign from tactical.

"Captain to transporter room. Lock onto everyone one in the shuttle and prepare to beam up."

There was a seconds pause. "Ready Captain." Came a female voice.

"Energize." The Captain said, clenching her fists. A few seconds later, the magnificient shuttle exploded on the screen. Janeway felt her heart stop. If her entire senior crew-her entire family was dead...

"...Ensign, do you have them?" The Captain asked quietly, almost whispering the question.

"...I-I think so, sir...But, they're..." The Ensign stuttered. Tiny voices could be heard behind the ensigns voice, almost sounding like-

"I'm coming down there." Janeway said, walking determinedly off of the bridge. Hopefully nothing too severe had happened to her crew. It didn't take much to render an ensign speechless, but this sounded...bad. And those voices...

"Where are the Commander and the away-" Janeway strided straight into the transporter room and stopped dead in her tracks at the sight on the transporter pad.

"Team." She breathed.

A group of elementary children, uniforms sagging off of their tiny bodies, stood where her crew should have been standing. "Kathryn, what's going on?" Little Chakotay's eyes brown sparkled with youth, the tatoo atop his brow creased. The child's small voice sounded just as concerned as her former first officer's voice would have.

"Oh, no." Janeway said faintly, bringing a small hand to her forehead.


End file.
